Nakia and Snape
by Nora davidson
Summary: THIS STORY IS ABOUT A GIRL WHO TURNS INTO A WOMEN AND FALLS FOR FOUR MEN AND WILL HAVE TO PICK ONE TO CHANGE HISTORY FOREVER.


**Nakia**

**Another love story**

**By Nora Davidson**

**This chapter takes place in the early eighties with a girl named Nakia. As the story gets going, I will hope to shine a new light on some people including Prof. Snape, Harry, and Sirus. Now don't worry I'm not going to make anybody be any different than the J.K chars I will try to use as much fact I can dig up from the books. Please review. PLEASE**

**Chapter 1 **

**Not too young**

**August 1st 1984**

**It was a hot sticky day on 1732 Holloway street but a tall long legged man who must have been in his late 30's or early 40's but because of his full head of dark hair was graying at the temples made him look a bit older then what he might have been. His eyes were just as dark brown as his hair but they made him look charming and friendly. The man was outside watering his lawn along with a little girl who had pigtails down to her shoulders and looked very much like the man right down to her chewed off nails. The little girl was outside sitting at a kid sized table on the porch playing tea party with her teddy bear, a rabbit, a Barbie doll done up to the nine's in a pretty slick back dress and red bracelet which made have been handmade. She also had one of her brother's action figures with one of Barbie's hats on to make him look a little less mean. **

"**Hey daddy?"**

"**Yes sweetheart?"**

"**I'm done playing tea party. Can I come down there with you?"**

"**Sure"**

**The little girl ran to her father and hugged one of his long legs.**

"**Daddy will you please play hide and seek with me please... Daddy"**

**He looked into her big round brown eyes. His eyes and said.**

"**Okay sweetheart you go hide and I'll count to 30. **

**Running as fast as her little legs could muster she tried a number of places to hide but thought hiding behind a massive oak tree that was surround by a circle of tulips which covered her feet would be best.**

"**28, 29, 30, ready or not here I come sweetheart."**

**Just then, a strange vehicle pulled up to the house and a man who look like he was in his late teens or early 20's walked up to the girls' father.**

"**Are you ****Ruggiero**** Matteo?" The man spoke in a thick Italian accent.**

**The girls' father face changed to pure fear.**

"**How did you find me?"**

"**It wasn't hard I just looked in the papers."**

**Just then, a horrible noise rang out and the little girls' father falls to the ground. While the young man runs, back into his strange vehicle and disappeared.**

"**Nakia, Come here." The girls' father called her his voice shaking. She walked quickly and sat on the ground next to him. She realized that he was bleeding from his stomach.**

"**Daddy what just happened?" **

"**An old foe of mine settling an old score."**

"**What was that weapon?" **

"**It was a gun."**

"**What is a gun?"**

"**Look it doesn't matter sweetheart. What does matter is the future I know right now you are scared but I know you the wiser one of my children and I want you to promise me that you will not go looking for the people or person that did this to me. "**

**He looked into her face and saw that she was terrified but saw in her eyes that she understood what he had just asked from her. She nodded her head.**

"**I promise Daddy."**

"**Good girl."**

**Looking around the yard, he squeezed his eyes shut when he looked at his wife's' garden gnomes.**

"**I hate those garden gnomes. They are so ugly, but your mother loves them. I 'm glad I'm going to die here at least you know I won't be hunting this ugly yard." **

**The girl smiled a little but it faded when her fathers' closed his eyes and didn't open them again.**

"**Daddy?" she cried shaking him. **

**The girl stayed there shaking him screaming Daddy until she heard someone say **

"**What's going on here?" **

"**Did you kill him little girl?"**

"**No. He's my daddy." **

"**Of course she didn't kill them she wouldn't be at the scene of the crime if she had killed him** **Barty." A red headed man said.**

"**Little girl how old are you?"**

"**Nine. Are you going to heal my daddy?"**

"**It's too late for that little girl. He's dead."**

"**Barty. This is a child you are talking to we have to be careful otherwise she won't talk to us."**

"**I don't care Arthur she was discovered at the scene of the crime."**

"**Let me talk to her she's no older than my son Charlie."**

**Roll his eyes the older man said "Get on with it then."**

**Bending down to one knee Arthur began to ask. **

"**Little girl what is your name?"**

"**Nakia Matteo."**

"**Can you tell us what just happened here?"**

**She shook her head and began to tell both men what had happened by the time she finished her mother, two older brothers, two older sisters, and her twin sister came home. The screams that came from her siblings made Nakia warp her arms around her father tighter. Looking up at her mother's eyes, she saw that she had no fear, no sadness just nothing in her eyes. **

**Her mother walked over to her and begins to pry her off her fathers' body.**

"**Let go Nakia. You can't help your father Hun." Trying to give Nakia her best warm mother look.**

**Crying **

"**Let go little girl."**

"**No. I can't."**

**Before long, she heard the kind voiced man say Stupefy and then nothing. It was like being asleep when Nakia woke, it was later that night; she realized that she had been taken to her room where all her sisters were fast asleep in their beds. Jumping out of her bed she walked quickly to her parents room hoping that whatever happened to her was just a dream a awful nightmare and that her father was too fast asleep in his bed with mom. Opening the door to her parents room she found that nobody was inside even the bed was empty, She even looked in the bathroom not even the smell of her fathers' after-shave lingered. Devastated Nakia started to cry just as she walked outside the room she heard her mothers' voice and a voice of another man. She began walking slowly towards the door in hopes that he would have some kind of information about her daddy.**

"**I don't know what to do about Nakia. She was there she had seen her father be killed."**

"**I think that you should use a memory charm."**

"**Will she be alright?"**

"**Yes. She will be fine no need to worry ma'am the memory charm has worked in the past it will work again when I use it on her, Of course when she wakes up."**

**Nakia has heard about memory charms from her father and knows that Obliviate is the one that erases people's memories. One thing came into her mind if they know that she was a wake he would use the memory charm on her make her forget what had happened to her father the only thing that came to her was that she had to run away before they Obliviate her. Nakia don't really remember herself running but before she knew it, she was outside in down the street. By the time she looked up gain, she was in Knockturn Alley.**


End file.
